


Day 159 - I won't come quietly

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [159]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The blond man smiles and quietly says, “Bed.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 159 - I won't come quietly

The blond man smiles and quietly says, “Bed.”

Things progress decidedly unquietly after that.

Mainly because Sherlock tumbles the whole set-up for his next experiment (something to do with snake venom and baby food – don’t even ask!) to the floor in his haste to grab John and because John knocks the radio’s volume control button to full volume with his elbow while pushing his hand in Sherlock’s hair (Mrs Hudson just rolls her eyes at her telly after the first bang and wisely ignores the rest).

It takes a few attempts to get the volume under control again without the detaching of lips, but they manage. Seconds later they are plastered against each other and against the fridge, each desperately trying to get to as much skin as quickly as possible.

Suddenly John stops and groans, “At this rate we’re never going to make it to the bedroom.”

“Problem?”

“I won’t have our first time be nothing more than rutting against each other’s legs. I want to take you to bed and take my time. Although I’m not sure I’m capable of holding out much longer.”

“Up for some stress relief first?” Sherlock pushes his hand down John’s pants with a grin.

John’s last conscious act before being taken apart by Sherlock is to again reach for the volume control button.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'legs'. 
> 
> It is the follow-up to [Desires are nourished by delays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530456).


End file.
